I'm My Fathers Daughter
by Brittanylaise
Summary: Aubrey is the daughter of Horatio Caine follow as her world is turned upside down and she get's even closer with her dad while figuring out who she is.
1. Gone Without A Trace

Horatio Caine sat in his office going over the evidence he and his crew had found at the latest case. A plane had crashed in the Everglades and all the people on the plane had died in the crash. All except for one and his story didn't seem to be adding up. He looked up at the clock tiredly as an exhausted sigh fell from his lips. That was until Frank came into the room and the look on his face told Horatio that something wasn't right. Hello Frank what can I do for you? Well you see Horatio there's no easy way to break this to you. Aubrey is missing Julie got a call saying she hadn't made it into work last night or today. Horatio's blood seemed to freeze as he processed the information given him. He looked at Frank as he stood from his chair I'm heading over to her apartment. And with that he went to his hummer and drove out to Bueno Vista. The apartment which was usually neat and organized looked like a war zone broken glass covered the floor and a few places were covered in blood. It was clear that a struggle had happened and a fire burned deep in Horatio raging at who would do this to Aubrey at who would do this to his daughter. He picked up a photo that lay face down on the floor and a small smile etched its way onto his face as he was greeted by a photo of him and Aubrey embracing each other lovingly. Putting the picture back into place he spoke gently don't worry Aubrey I'll find you and so help me god if you're hurt I won't stop hunting down the person who did this until they're behind bars. He picked up his phone hello Calleigh I need you to come to complex 418 of the Bueno vista apartments.

Aubrey came too bound and gagged on the floor it was dark and her body ached as the position she was in aggravated the newly acquired wounds given to her by her captor. She was terrified and all she wanted was her dad the only stable person she'd had in her life. In fact it was her mother's fault she was in this position to begin with if only she wasn't involved in a crime filled life. Aubrey thought back to what had caused her captor to snap and attack her. She had been hanging with friends at a club when she spotted her mother and her boyfriend Enrique. She sighed and steeled herself for the encounter which was sure to be frustrating and uncomfortable for her. Enrique had always given her the creeps I mean every time he was around a warning alarm sounded in her head telling her something was wrong. Her and her mother had fought over many things but last night she had wanted Aubrey to give her all of her savings. This threw Aubrey into a rage as she called her mother a few choice words before Enrique stepped in. Come on Bre sweetheart be a good daughter for once. Don't you dare call me that you aren't my dad and you never will be and as for you she said pointing to her mother I quit calling you mom a long time ago. I don't want either of you in my life anymore. Aubrey rushed to her car a suv her father had gotten her for her 16th birthday and headed home in a daze. But she hadn't noticed until she was in her apartment that an angry Enrique had followed her plotting revenge. She held a picture of her and her dad when her hair was grabbed harshly causing her to drop the photo and cry out in pain clawing at her attackers arms cutting them with her nails. She was thrown into her glass table shattering the glass on impact laying dazed and in pain. As Enrique leaned down to deliver another blow she clawed at his face leaving more cuts but that just made him angrier and he punched her in the cheek knocking her out. He must have dragged her all the way to his car and thrown her in taking her to wherever the hell she was now.


	2. I'll Come For You

Aubrey had been laying in the dark for at least a couple of hours before she heard the footsteps of her captor. The doorknob rattled as it was opened blinding her with light before it was shut once again. She prayed that he had just went back to whatever else he was doing before but the creaking of the basement stairs told her she wasn't that lucky. I see you're finally awake Bre he said ripping to duct tape from her mouth I was wondering if I had killed you prematurely. I told you to quite calling me that Aubrey seethed at his use of her nickname. Who the hell did this guy think he was using her nickname in such an endearing way especially after what he'd done to her! But she was knocked out of her thinking when she felt a stinging burn across her face. She looked up at Enrique and it took a moment to register that he had in fact just slapped her. She could taste blood in her mouth and glared at Enrique before spitting in his face. Did he honestly think she was just going to sit there quietly and let him beat her? She was her father's daughter after all and that meant she was a fighter. For many hours Enrique beat her but Aubrey fought right back until the pain overcame her as she slipped back into the peaceful darkness of her mind. A day had passed before Audrey woke to find herself alone again and then the pain registered. Her body ached terribly and there was nothing she could do to soothe it. Hot tears burned a trail down her cheeks I wish you were here now dad I need you she cried out her resolve starting to crumble under the barrage of pain and fatigue. A song filled Aubrey's head as she lay there and she started singing to the tune in her head. **_By now you know that, I'd come for you, No one but you, Yes, I'd come for you but only if you told me to, I'd fight for you, I'd lie it's true, Give my life for you, You know I'd always come for you_**. Every time she heard this song her dad's face would pop up into her mind. Something changed in her as she steeled herself no she wouldn't just give up because she knew that her dad would come for her just like he always had.

Horatio and the csi team were running all the evidence for results the air was thick with tension and anxiety. He hated that he had to wait but he knew that being impatient would help nothing so he decided to go to his office and wait for someone to page him about the results. As he opened his desk drawer he grabbed an envelope and pulled out pictures of Aubrey at various ages. He still remembered the day she was born even then Aubrey was stubborn as she had decided to enter the world two months premature. He had been so worried as he held her for the first time she looked frail like a porcelain doll with her pale skin big blue eyes and auburn hair. Julia had taken Aubrey and left when she was one he made sure to keep in contact. By the time Aubrey was six she started acting out and she was uncontrollable when angry. He remembered being called by her counselor telling him to come to a meeting. **_"Ah Mr. Caine I think I've discovered the problem with your daughter. Would you care to enlighten me Dr. West? He had asked politely. Aubrey's anger seems to be filtered around in fact I would stand to say that Aubrey bears a deep resentment for her mother. He sat there shocked before he forced out the word why? She's acting out on what she want's Mr. Caine and that seems to be you. I think it would be best if Aubrey were in your care and custody that is the only way to solve this problem."_** And that is what Horatio had gotten custody and just like had promised the anger went away and Aubrey had stopped acting out as well. He smiled as he thought back on it now their bond was strong and even as she became a teenager whenever she was in trouble or needed help she always came to him. He was pulled out of his reverie as heard his pager start to beep before Speed's voice the results for the blood just came back. I'll be right over he answered as he stood up and placed the pictures back in his drawer heading to the lab. When he got to the lab Speed handed him the results so it's positive for a match. Calleigh had just walked in and was the one to answer him yes it belongs to a criminal by the name of Enrique Banderas. Seems like Enrique robbed a bank a few years back and he was arrested for the aggravated assault of a police officer. I want you to find Mr. Banderas and when you do bring him back here. His ass is mine! 


	3. Only For Him

Horatio stood in the meeting room with a few people and currently they were going over their plan the get Enrique and find Aubrey. Alright Frank I want you to find out where Mr. Banderas lives and run a check on his car while you're at it. Eric, Calleigh I want both of you to go around the area and ask anyone if they have seen him or Aubrey. Speed you're coming with me we'll be following leads on any suspicious activity. Horatio gave a smirk he can't hide forever he will make a mistake and I'll be waiting for him when he does. They all separated and the groups all went their own way. Speed and Horatio went to lab waiting for Frank to verify where Enrique lived and it was a half an hour later when they got the answer. Horatio's phone rang and he picked it up Caine Horatio its Frank I got Enrique's address he lives in Coconut Grove and his cars been seen around that area. Thank you Frank with that he hung up the phone and turned to Speed we have an address let's go. Calleigh had called as well telling them that a few store owners had seen Enrique and Aubrey. When Horatio pulled up to the house it definitely looked suspicious with all the windows boarded and a Cadillac sitting in the driveway. Speed was the first to speak no one but a criminal would live in a house like that and drive a Caddy. Horatio nodded as he grabbed his radio this is Lieutenant Caine requesting backup and paramedics. He wasn't sure what to expect when he went inside hopefully Aubrey would alive quickly ridding himself of his thoughts of course she was alive she was his daughter after all. He motioned for Speed to slowly move forwards to the door both moving as quietly as possible so as not to catch the attention of Enrique. When they entered the house the first thing they noticed was the stench of a decaying body and soon they came upon the body of man who looked well into his forties. Breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't his daughter they continued on to where they heard noise. A door stood ajar fresh blood on the handle a sign that the door had been used recently. Pushing it open the sight was gruesome Aubrey lay on the floor arms and legs bound covered in blood and bruises and duct tape covering her mouth. The noise had been her struggling to get out of the ropes binding her. Horatio ran over to her and gently untied her and removing the duct tape while she writhed on the floor. Aubrey come on stay with me help is on the way but I'm going to have to carry you Horatio announced knowing full well the pain it would cause as he moved her. Her eyes were unfocused and glossy and her skin hot and clammy from fever. The sounds of sirens could be heard from outside as the ambulance approached and Speed was sent up to prepare them for Aubrey. As gently as he could Horatio carried her to the ambulance and then let the paramedics take her and check her vitals. Then he got into his hummer where Speed was waiting and they followed the ambulance to the hospital.  
Aubrey was confused and hot as she was in and out of consciousness and vaguely realized an infection must have set in her wounds. The world was hazy and spinning images of her capture and torture plagued her mind making her lash out at the hands touching her. All she could hear was the taunting voice of Enrique when suddenly the pain stopped and she felt her body relax and another voice could be heard she's crashing! Her breath left her and it seemed impossible to do anything with the weight on her chest the voice from before spoke again as her vision faded to black. My god she's flat lining! When Aubrey finally opened her eyes she was surrounded by doctors but her mind was unable to focus on anything even though she saw them all talking her world was silent. She just wanted to retreat back into the peace of her mind and so she did. She knew people were trying to wake her up but she didn't want to leave this place for the pain why couldn't they just leave her alone? Aubrey felt a pressure on her hand and realized that someone must have been holding her hand. It was gentle and offered comfort causing her to unconsciously squeeze as her mind seemed to realize this was her dads touch and even in her comatose state a smile made its way to her face. Something warm and wet fell onto her face and she understood her dad was silently crying for her. She would try to wake up if only for him. She just didn't know how or when but she silently promised that she would


	4. No One Messes With Family

Horatio made his way to the interrogation room to say he was pissed was an understatement in fact the anger seemed to roll off of him in harsh waves and it didn't go unnoticed. This is probably why everyone was avoiding him like he was the bubonic plague. He had gotten a call at the hospital informing him that Enrique Banderas was in custody. Eric was already there and waiting on him to begin the interrogation. Mr. Banderas how nice of you to join us now let's about we get down to the point. Oh and what would that be Lieutenant Caine? The fact that you kidnapped and assaulted Aubrey now I want to know why. A dark look reflected in Enrique's eyes as a smirk found its way onto his face. She brought it upon herself Lieutenant Aubrey is such a bad daughter I simply taught her a lesson. You see she was out of control never listening to me or Julia. All I wanted was for her to accept me as a father figure like Kyle has. Horatio frowned at the statement as Enrique continued on but no you're daddy dearest and she refused to comply with my wishes. She even had the nerve to tell both me and Julia to stay out of her life can you believe it? Enrique started laughing and Horatio had heard enough he slammed Enrique's head off the table before speaking. It's Aubrey's decision who she wants in her life Mr. Banderas and she will NEVER be your daughter. Eric keep him here until Speed and Calleigh find out who the dead man we found at his house is I'm going to the hospital to check on Aubrey. When he got to the hospital the doctors and nurses smiled kindly at him knowing who he was here to see. He entered the room and Aubrey was still asleep the nurse had said it took two hours to stabilize her she started crashing in the ambulance and flat lined at the hospital. They had decided to put her in a medicine induced coma and didn't know if or when she would wake up. Noticing her hair was matted he looked for a brush and began brushing the knots out gently just like he had when she was little. She had gone through a phase where she refused to brush her hair so he had to do it after he chased her around the house of course. The next thing he did was wet a bath sponge and clean all of the dirt and blood off her face. The once snow white complexion looked sickly where there weren't bruises or cuts. Horatio grabbed Aubrey's hand and thought of what to say to her he remembered hearing once that comatose patients could still hear and talking to them sometimes helped. I'm here Bre we got Enrique and he will never get out of jail again. I just want you to get better and then I don't think I'll ever let you out of my sight again. He blinked tiredly as he started to lose his fight to stay awake hand still laced with Aubrey's.

Somewhere deep in her mind Aubrey was fighting to wake up she no longer liked it here what was once light and peaceful now felt dark and heavy with foreboding. Plagued with nightmares of her captor and the torture she endured for god knows how long. But then people had come in and talked to her but her father's speech resonated through her mind over and over again she was safe. She recalled her dad had always had a gentle voice with her. One that spoke of love and comfort but what stood out even more was that his voice always spoke of protection. When she was little and upset or distressed her father would scoop her up in his arms and just his voice would soothe her. Even at her current age of twenty her dad always knew how to calm her down. She had been struggling within her mind for quite a while when she finally realized she could feel her body once again. Noting this progress she tried to open her eyes succeeding only to have to close them once again as the light assaulted her very sensitive eyes. Aubrey didn't know how long it had been since she had seen light but from the pain that exploded behind her eyes she could adequately guess a while. Then as a result of her pain her hands clenched and it was then she felt a hand laced with hers. She followed the hand and smiled brightly when she saw her dad slouched down in the chair next to her bed with his face on the bed asleep. She squeezed his hand tighter wanting him to wake up and know that she was going to be alright. The pressure did its job as her dad woke up and when he saw her an exasperated sigh of Bre was heard. She looked at her dad tears flooded her eyes and flowed down her face as she simply said "I knew you would come". Aubrey and Horatio embraced each other holding tightly as if the other would simply disappear. Aubrey knew it would be a long and hard recovery but she also knew her father would be with her every step of the way.


	5. Everything Is Not Fine

Aubrey sat in her apartment packing everything up it had been a month since the attack. She had tried to put on her big girl panties and return to everyday life on her own. In fact she had been fine for the first week but then the nightmares started she would wake struggling and terrified. Sure she had been assigned a shrink but she flat out refused to go I mean did they think she was a mental case. The more Aubrey thought about it she noticed things weren't normal with her. She had a slight shaking in her hands and often felt paranoid and don't forget the lovely anxiety attacks as she was always feeling panicky. Yeah she probably had lost her marbles and most definitely her cool in this situation. She no longer felt safe here and so she opted to move back in with her dad hoping maybe things would calm down for her there before her dad noticed anything was too wrong with her. He had been checking up on her since her release from the hospital three weeks ago. She sighed frustrated at everything ripping her hair from the ponytail her hair fell to her hips. The once auburn hair had paled to a strawberry blond just slightly darker than her dad's hair. She finished packing and looked at the clock seeing it was 8:00 a.m. she cursed under her breath she had to hurry or she would be late for college. Rushing she grabbed her keys and practically jumped in her car. Aubrey had decided in her senior year of high school that she wanted a job dedicated to saving lives and had her sights set on becoming a doctor. She was a very intelligent girl very diligent in her work and had quickly become the top student in her medical class in college. It was because of this she had been told she could graduate a year ahead of her classmates. She would graduate in the fall and had already been accepted to be a doctor at the very hospital she was currently interning at. The rest of the day was a blur to her seeming to drag on forever until she went to work. Aubrey was working with Dr. April Johnston when the ambulance called in four victims of a house fire and all were in critical condition. The sight had been horrible but the smell of burnt flesh was worse. Both she and Dr. Johnston had been assigned to take care of the family which consisted of a mother father and two children ages five and eight. It took all night to stabilize the burn victims all the while helping with other patients. I can't believe we actually survived the night April joked tiredly yeah Aubrey replied especially since almost everything that could go wrong did. She was referring to the equipment shutting down for no reason forcing them to do everything manually. They both laughed before Aubrey decided to head home and get some sleep she was exhausted after working a twelve hour shift. As she entered her apartment a thought came to her tonight was her last night before moving in with her dad.

Horatio had been extremely busy with work lately which had cut into his time to see Aubrey. He knew his daughter well enough to know she wasn't alright hell he was a csi he was trained to notice any odd behaviors. Aubrey had seemed very flustered lately hands moving nervously grasping for anything. She seemed distant and he was sure her apartment only brought unwelcome thoughts and feelings. Then he had received a call from her psychiatrist saying she hadn't bothered to show up for her appointment. He of course hadn't been too worried someone had once told him to seek help and he had absolutely refused. Aubrey was almost exactly like him in behavior and emotions were not something they were willing to discuss with anyone besides each other. To say Horatio had been surprised when Aubrey had asked to move back in was an understatement but he was happy none the less. In fact he had thought he would have to drag her back to the house and lock her up. He couldn't have asked for a better child she had never disrespected him in any way and she hadn't been rebellious. All of his favorite memories were of watching Aubrey grow up. No matter how old Aubrey got Horatio knew she would always love him unconditionally. Julia may have taught him that love was sometimes cruel and dangerous but Aubrey taught him that love was beautiful and didn't expire.


End file.
